Yasuo
Yasuo '''(康夫) is a FANLOID Derivative character. He is a very cheerful and a nimble boy. By character, he looks like a cat and is a big fan of V Flower, 96Neko, Nekomura Iroha, SeeU and YUU. History Fanloid Yasuo was not planned as a project. But after downloading Nekomura Iroha V4, it seemed to the leader that Iroha was capable of sounding like a boy. Then the thought of a new fanloid was born. Oto was then ready and was planned, that he to come out first. But the leader’s inspiration prevented him from doing so. The design was again entrusted to the artist AnyaAndTenshi. She, too, was inspired by the new project and was not too lazy to make the most suitable design for Yasuo. The voice was ready and UtauxVocaloid User hurried to make the first demo for Yasuo («Ghost Rule»). The name "Yasuo" was randomly chosen among other Japanese names. Concept '''Emotology Yasuo (康夫) is Chinese for "yas". Appearance His headphones have special cat-shaped speakers. A microphone is connected to the headphones and speakers that increase the volume of his singing voice. He shows the appearance of a cat, wearing black and green cat ears with a tail and kitty paw on his cheek. He wears an outfit similar to Kagamine Len's shorts but are black and green with socks, shoes that have cat printing, and a long sleeved jacket. Yasuo has pale skin with black hair and green eyes. Relations * [[Nekomura Iroha|'Nekomura Iroha']] - Character voice (Japanese) * [https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Xin_Hua Xin Hua] - Character voice (Chinese) * [[Useine Ataru|'Useine Ataru']] - Main rival * [[Andopoid Anya|'Andopoid Anya']] - Friend * [[Zetsune Oto|'Zetsune Oto']] - Friend (but that's not exactly) * [[AYA|'AYA']] - Friend * Amaine Fubuki - Friend * Shiro Usagi - Friend * Dr. Hirano - Friend * Zetsune Project - Member Sample songs [https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B0nQgkokea-mfv2xq7DH1uarvZTcyzyF/view?usp=sharing KuroNeko (黒猫)] Nekomimi Switch Voice Configuration Media Yasuo's the first demo song was “Ghost Rule”. Zetsune Project VOCAMIX In the canon VOCAMIX Yasuo from time to time teases Zetsune Oto and chides him that Oto can't confess his feelings to Anya. Yasuo bears a resemblance to Kasane Teto. It is known that he is very afraid of Calne Ca because of her frightening appearance. Despite his carelessness, Yasuo soon begins to think about who will be his second half. Gallery Yasuo Reference.jpg|Yasuo's reference Hated by life itself Oto and Yasuo.png Yasuo and Oto Close to you.png Yasuo Logo.png|Yasuo's logo Xmas Zetsune Project.png Zetsune Project.png Ych flower crown yasuo by magiesan dd4kj7l.jpg Ddic9hp-0d4c9dfd-f277-46a0-a2b0-965f6ccbb4d1.gif Additional info Trivia * Yasuo's chara item is camembert cheese * The design of Yasuo was based on the design of the Cat Noir from the Miraculous Ladybug. * The design of Yasuo was also based on the design of the V4 Flower and on the design of Len Kagamine. * Yasuo is sanguine person. * Yasuo is Bisexual. References External links * Category:Voiced Category:Derivative of Nekomura Iroha Category:Fanloid Category:Fanmade Character Category:Male Category:Voice from Nekomura Iroha Category:Voice from Xin Hua Category:Derivative of Xin Hua Category:Zetsune Project Category:Fanloid characters